My Savior
by midnight secrit
Summary: Draco and Harry are at Hogwarts in 5th year, Draco is secretly gay and has a crush on Harry for awhile, Harry is also gay but only ron knows about spend time with Harry, Draco give him repeated detentions.But what happens when Harry and Draco start to get to know eachother,then more.What happens when family, friends find out and Draco must decide his side. H D, slight H R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi students of Hogwarts! ^_^ I have had a burning passion for Drarry and i finally decided to write my own. This is not my first Fanfiction but i hope you like it all the same! Please comment, favorite, and such! :) i promise i will always get back to you. This story is dedicated to the love life i wish my friend had and to the one i have a crush on myself.**

Draco sat quietly in his seat as Voldemort once again preached to his followers about his plans, what they are doing, and all his hatred and anger about Harry listened as he heard The Dark Lord go on about the same things everyone else he knew did, and how the others agreed and joined in with him. Draco nodded and added a few small things here and there to not seem out of place but in all honesty, he did not know how he felt. He honestly found Harry to be quite attractive but he would never admit this to anyone, even himself. His stomach also got all bubbly when Harry was around, which GREATLY bothered Draco but he was determined to ignore it. Draco didn't understand all that he felt or may have thought, but one thing he did know and understand was that he did not HATE Harry like he was suppose to. DISLIKE, sure(but he was also beginning to question this) but hate? No. These questionings, thoughts, and sensations honestly confused Draco to no end. He HATED Harry for being a disgrace, for "killing" Voldemort, for shaming his blood and family, just for being born, but this was what he was always taught, he did not know if he should not feel these things. And he did not know if he should even care about Potter. At the thought of caring about Potter, Draco mentally slapped himself, he would never, NEVER care about a disgusting thing like Potter….but maybe…maybe he didn't think all those things he grew up being taught to think. But that was wrong and Draco knew if he ever told anyone about this, he would be killed. Honestly, Draco liked Harry, and anticipated seeing him after each summer. In these moments sitting here, he truly missed seeing Harry, he knew it too, but wouldn't admit it. Draco also worried about Harry, because it seemed that every time school started back up again, Harry had bruises. They went away in the first week of school and it seemed no one ever noticed but Draco did. He saw how Harry tried to keep his sleeves down, and he saw that when they went up while he worked in class, there were marks. Black and blue ones, grey ones, and yellowish ones. And there were also cuts and scars. These things concerned Draco greatly for reasons he could not understand. He also noticed that in the first week of school, Harry always wore fingerless black gloves. One year he saw a red-like make on Harry's lower neck looking like a part of a rope shape. This bothered him, the fact he was analyzing Harry's neck(don't ask him why, he was shocked enough) but also the mark there. Sometimes he wondered what were these marks but he never gave it much thought. He hated Potter, he didn't care what happened to him. He laughed when he heard that something bad had happened to him, yet…..he had this strong feeling of guilt and distress whenever he "laughed" or hurt Harry himself. Sometimes when Draco thought really hard about Harry, he wondered if he…maybe…sort of…kind of had feelings for him? Yes, Draco was gay, a closet gay, he had known this for a very long time but he also knew if he ever told a soul, they would torture him. But to have feelings for Potter?! Preposterous. He couldn't. He wouldn't. What would his father think? Draco discreetly shivered in his seat a bit at the thought of what his father would do to him if he found out he may possibly, maybe liked Potter, if he was gay, or if he even HAD these thoughts. He would be trashed emotionally HORRIBLY and he could be tortured. Lucius had always been quite rough with Draco. He would emotionally abuse Draco to a GREAT extent yes, but he could sometimes get violent. Draco went over the many memories that he had of his father breaking and throwing things(never landing a hand on HIM of course), and then he would jinx Draco. From making him thin to making him have horrid sicknesses that sometimes changed his skin color to a greenish tint but clearly green. And ever since the Dark Lord had arisen, Luscious had gotten much harder and worse. Especially when HE was around. For these things, Draco feared his father and tried to be everything he was suppose to be. In fact, Draco tried very hard to be like everyone else, a secret he kept well hidden and disguised. Many saw him as a leader, but truly, he was a follower. He feared what would happen if he was not what everyone wanted him to be.

As the meeting came to a close, Draco got up and waited for his mother to escort him out. The whole time he went to his room by his mother, his thoughts continuously led back to Harry. The famous luscious black haired boy on Draco's mind.

**^_^ hope you liked it. I will try to update every one-two weeks. I already have some chapters saved up so I should keep you waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So heres the second chapter because I like my story and felt like posting the chapter early. Next chapter we will FINALLY get Harry and Draco interact. Till then, enjoy. Favorite and comment please :3 .**

"He was hilariously nervous and clumsy. I wouldn't be surprised if he has made a fool of himself while in the trial. And the filthy blood traitor weasely made him 15 minutes late. I saw them hurriedly running through the halls making a pathetic sight. The whole incident was quite humorous in fact," said Mr. Malfoy as he began to laugh at it all. Draco laughed with his father, mother, and (a few snickers from) his uncle Severus at dinner as his father told of Harry's trial. Draco had overheard his father and mother talking a few days ago about Harry doing underage magic. Draco wondered why Harry would do such a dangerous thing? Did he want to be expelled?! The thought of never seeing Harry again gave Draco a sickening feeling that made him quite uncomfortable and tired every time he thought about it. Harry was SMART for Merlin's beard, did he WANT to be expelled!? Did he NOT want to see me? Draco thought, but then he realized, of course he didn't. He…he hates me. Draco grew depressed thinking about the CLEAR fact that Harry Potter despised him. Draco also had spent much time pondering why the Ministry was holding a whole trial for something simple as underage magic. But Draco knew the Ministry hated Harry…he read the Daily Prophet…he saw the things they wrote about him. His family's clear amusement to all this made Draco angry. Harry wouldn't do magic unless he HAD to. He is NOT stupid as his father had tried o make him believe. But although Draco felt so strongly, he laughed with his family for he "hated" Harry Potter too.

Once the laughter and snickering had died down some, he asked, "so what was the verdict? Will he be expelled?" Once again, at the thought of Harry being expelled and Draco never seeing him again, his stomach lurched and he put his fork down at the loss of his appetite. Draco noticed the energy in the room seemed to change from joyful and humorous to gruff and almost menacing.

"No Draco, unfortunately the Potter boy will not be expelled. Regrettably he was cleared of all charges because of Dumbledore. If he hadn't been there, hten Harry would be expelled with no magic and defenseless, just how we want him," his father grumbled.__

"Yes," Draco's uncle chimed in, "Harry would be in our hands by now if it wasn't for that troublesome Dumbledore." Everyone nodded in agreement but it seemed to Draco that Severus had said that with a small bit of faking on it. Draco seemed to be the only one to tell, probable because he does the same.

"How horrible it must be to have to work and take orders from a man like Dumbledore. I wait for the day that he is killed," Draco's mother sympathized with Severus.

"Quite," Severus replied.

"Draco, why have you stopped eating? Finish your super then head to your studies. You must be better than all the other petty half bloods and mud bloods." Draco mentally rolled his eyes at his mother but nibbled from his plate. 

For the rest of the night, Draco lat in bed enjoying the feeling of relief and grateful to Dumbledore for making sure Harry was not expelled. For in making sure Harry was not expelled, he ensured Draco would see Harry again. Draco mentally thanked Dumbledore. He knew all this was wrong but if he didn't let anybody know, then he would be safe. That night Draco dreamed of a strong night with messy black hair rescuing him from an ogre's dungeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the week, Draco counted down the days until he would get his letter. When it came, Draco was thrilled with his prefect's badge. He wondered if Harry would get one, obviously he would. Draco also thought of ways to put Harry into detention so he could spend time with him or in ways no one would know. Although the badge was great, his father gave him numerous lecture, on how to use it and abuse it. Draco's father also explained to him about there being a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He was suppose to agree and suck-up to her, basically worship her. During this, knowing he would have to, made him sick. He worships no one…unless he loved them…. Draco also had to sit and nod to quietly as his father gave him yet another lecture on who to be, what to do, how to act, where to go and how to live his life now that he had gotten the badge. But Draco didn't want to be OR do any of the things his father said, or at least not in the same way. Everything was brought up, even marriage, but Draco didn't want to marry a pure blood girl. He wanted to marry a boy, with black hair he though, yes _I like black hair._

**What will happen next!? And when, oh god when will Draco realize he has a crush on Harry potter *gasps*. Till then ;) ~**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two days right up until he got on the train, Draco could not stop thinking about seeing Harry again. In fact, he couldn't wait to see him. He also couldn't wait to be free of his father and Voldemort who was STILL living in their house with no hope of leaving. Draco counted each hour left until he would be at Hogwarts again, his only safe-haven and joy.

Finally, he was at King's Cross station. As he stood in the shadows with his father, Draco secretly analyzed the crowd for Harry. Hoping to catch just a glimpse.

"What are you focusing so intently on my son," mumbled Luscious.

Draco stuttered over a reply, "I- uumm- Potter! Im looking out for him, seeing if hes got anything up his sleeves, staying ahead of his games."  
Draco held his breath waiting for a reply, hoping what he said would satisfy his father. He worried that his father would suspect him of more also, but that was not the case.  
"Good my son. Always stay ahead. Smart. The Dark Lord would be proud to claim you," replied his father.

Draco discreetly shivered, although he went to some of the Death Easter's meetings, he had not been forced to wear the Dark Mark. Yet. He feared for the day it would happen, and he knew it would, there was no reason why it shouldn't nor a way to avoid it.

As Draco continued to search the crowd, he felt like someone was looking at him from his left. Draco turned to look and saw Harry walking with a large black dog. Serious, thought Draco. Bother the dog and Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of their eyes.

"Dad. He's seen us," whispered Draco under his breath. Draco felt a thrill go through him as he caught Harry's eye of some sort, giving him butterflies.

Quickly, Luscious Malfoy looked in the same direction, seeing Harry instantly then him going out of sight around people/

Fuck! Thought Draco as his tongue turned into this goo and his teeth seemed to melt in his mouth.

"IDIOT BOY!" whisper-yelled Luscious to his son, "HE FOUNF YOU BEFORE YOU FOUND HIM! UN-acceptable. What would your mother think. Disgraceful. I know I have raised you to be much better than this. You're a pure-blood for Merlin's sake. Start acting like it."

Draco withheld a whimper as the goo and melting started to burn his mouth as if it was acid. He also withheld inner screams of pain and self-hate for not pleasing his father, for not being good enough.

"Now go! Get on that train and you BETTER give him hell and show him who's boss on the train and at Hogwarts. You better make up for the dishonor you have caused on us. To have a son like you, disgraceful," growled Luscious in his son's ear. Draco nodded and began to walk away, holding his mouth and knowing no good bye would come. Relief flooded to him as he felt his mouth go back to normal as he walked up the steps of the train. The burning replaced with a cool saliva. Although this spell had hurt him greatly in those moments, he knew it was not the worst that could have been done to him for his failure.

Draco went to the prefect's cart and sat away from everybody. He opened up his potions book and began to study intensely, he must not get anything lower than the best grade in all his classes, especially in potions.

As Draco studied, he secretly kept glancing at the door for when Harry would walk in. But he didn't. Pansy walked in, the Hufflepuffs walked in, the Ravenclaws came in but where's HARRY!? As Draco began to get annoyed, the door opened once more. He knew it must be the Gryffindors (specifically Harry). Draco saw Hermione walk in first, nagging at Har-… RON!? No, no, no, this must be a BIG mistake, thought Draco. Out of all the people, RON WEASLY should NOT have gotten a prefect's badge. It should be Harry.

The two sat down and began talking in hushed whispers. Draco decided to ignore them and get back to his studying.

A hour went by when the different prefects decided to make their runs. Shortly, Hermione and Ron left. Ten minutes went by and they still hadn't returned. Closing his book, Draco thought it was time to make himself known.

_Hey guys. Well, heres the next chapter. Sorry it came so late. I hope you enjoy. Please comment, i love good criticism, good and bad. _And favorites. Msg me. etc. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. So what do you think so far? honestly, i NEED criticism to help me help you with my story x3. Things are getting more interesting now, arnt they ;) . One thing i need to tell you, i love all those cute lile DracoXHarry pictures with short sayings and events like the 'never let your hand go' thing and such like that, so often times i will put those in my fanfictions. They are NOT mine, im just using them. Im not going to tell you when i use them, just expect that some of the little cute hings like that arnt mine, you will know when its something like that from seeing the little cute meme things yourself. Okay, first since i never did this. I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of it. This fanfiction IS a fanfiction that is mine, but the characters and many events are not my own.**_**_btw, these ' ' mean that its in their head as a thought. _**

Harry's Pov

"Malfoy is definitely going to abuse it Hermione. I think it would be fair if Ron sacked his followers Crabbe and Goyle every now and again," said Harry with a sly grin.

"Exactly. Ill make him write or clean the bathrooms, it'll be great," chimes in Ron happily for Harry's approval.

Harry thought about how Ron could get Draco in trouble, _'it would be such great fun to even be in charge of draco'_, Harry thought, _'he would sit there writing, all frustrated and having that cute pout face he gets when-…'_ . No. Harry could not believe he had just thought that about Draco. _'cute pout face'? 'what the FUCK was that?!'_ Harry wasn't thinking positive of Draco in any ways. '_No. It must have just been a slip up. That it. He was thinking of someone else at the same time as he thought of Draco.' _

Harry kept trying to find excuses why he could have thought Draco as _'cute'_ while he ignored Hermione's and Luna's squabbling. Just as Harry thought _'I do NOT find Draco CUTE',_ the door opened and the infamous white haired slytherin was standing before him.

A cocky smirking Draco stared at him, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What?!" Harry growled before he gave Malfoy the chance to speak.

"Potter, how me better respect or I'll have to give you a detention," taunted malfoy. "I have been made a prefect as you can see," at this Harry couldn't help but notice the fact Draco had obvious muscles while he saw Draco's badge. "And I can give you a detention any..time..I..want.."

Harry got a bit flustered by how Draco had said _' any time I want'_. It almost sounded seductive, like he was trying to flirt but no one seemed to notice it. Harry tried to shrug it off and cover it up with anger.

"Well, unlike you, Im not a desperate git. So leave and take that shit with you."  
Harry could have worn he saw a fire start in Draco's eyes but immediately it was covered up by one raised eyebrow and an all too innocent smirk.

"Well Potter, I'll have to give you a detention for that one with you down on your knees, but oh, wait, your too busy being desperate and getting down on them for filthy weasel, why don't you just run off with you "secret lover", faggot".

**Draco's pov.**

Not two seconds went by before Harry was up in Draco's face and Crabbe and Goyle had stopped their "ooooHHHHH"ing.

Draco was a bit taken aback by this reaction from Harry, and the way Harry's nostrils flared and the glare he was receiving.

"Get the fuck out you worthless shit or I'll make you."

There was obviously no bluff or hesitation in Harry as he said this, anyone could see that. The glare was the same as when he knew his father was going to curse him if he didn't listen also.

"Harry…calm down…Hes not worth it…" whispered Hermione obviously very nervous.

Harry didn't budge, nostrils still flaring, he killed Draco with one glare. 'Where did all this COME from!?' Draco wondered with utter shock, Harry's actions and words still haunting his mind.

"I'll…Ill have to give you a detention for that one Potter. That was a threat. Next Saturday,'' stuttered Draco, nervous but still trying to act tough in front of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Fine!" snarled Harry," Just leave. Now!"

Draco took his warning and with a sneer, he left. As Draco walked the down the train ails he hexed a first-year to trip in slimy goo. He had to. If Draco hadn't done that then Crabbe and Goyle would have started to question and edge him on like they have in the past. Honestly, Draco didn't like to torment, but he had to keep his status and be "the lead" of his group of "friends". If he didn't torment and be the leader then they would harass him and tell him things to do and they would think he was "soft".  
Draco walked in the lead, Harry's actions and words still stinging him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's pov.

Harry didnt calm or let his guard down until he was SURE Draco and his minions were nowhere to be near. Then slowly, he breathed out and relaxed his shoulders and face and sat down. Everyone stared at Harry. He sat, trying to calm himself with his eyes closed though.

"I wouldn't mind if you were gay Harry. I'd actually find it kind of adorable."

Harry opened his eyes to see where the calm, far-off-like, soft voice came from. Luna smiled at him pleasantly.

Harry sighed and then looked at them then sighed some more and said, "I am gay guys…I always have been…"  
"That's sweet," said Luna in thought.

"Aw! Harry! I always knew you were, I always noticed how I would see you checking out boys instead of girls and how AWKWARD you seemed when you danced with Parvati last year. You didn't even want to look at her or touch her. It was rather obvious and funny." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah mate. You know that I don't have a problem with you being gay, I don't have a problem with anyone being gay."

Harry looked at Ron in the eye and Ron stared back. Ron knew Harry was gay, had since last year. And Harry was the only one who knew RON was bi. Back last year, Ron and Harry spent a night together, fulfilling their curiosities. But nothing more happened, they weren't attracted to each other, they had only been curious.

Harry spent the rest of the ride thinking about if someone with silky hair had given him a blow job instead of someone with greasy hair. He wondered what it would have happened if they had done other and more things then blow jobs. He thought back and remembered Ron toothing it, he wondered if someone else would have been better.

**_SSSSSSooooooo, comment, favorite, follow :D . _**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's pov.  
Draco sat down imbetween Crabbe and Goyle at the center of the Slytherin table. No one dared tell Draco where he could and could not sit. Draco was known to be top dog in Slytherin. And now that he was a prefect, no one even THOUGHT about going against him.

Rather gruff, Draco sat down and focused on his empty plate. His "friends" around him talked but he just sat and listened this time. Draco noticed many whispers about Harry and how they would stop when Harry got near as he watched Harry over at the Gryffindor table. He heard as the Slytherin table trashed him out and laughed at him.

'Why cant they just leave him alone?' But the moment Draco finished thinking that, a voice inside him said 'Why cant you just leave him alone?' Draco responded thinking, 'I… I don't know…'

Soon the first years came in like every year.

"Heh. Look at this bunch. Just imagine what these weaklings will fall for," said Crabbe elbowing him.  
"Yeah. Im sure Draco could make good fun with them," said another one of his "friends".  
Draco nodded along and laughed with them, secretly crying out in sadness and rage on the inside.

It was all too much, his "friends", his father, his "image", his life. Voldemort. Too much, too too much.

The hate sang it's song and Draco understood and agreed where as many S Slytherins put their nose up. 'To stand together…' Draco thought, ' maybe I could use that against Potter to spend time with him..'  
After the sorting had ended, it was time for food. Draco ate and laughed and make fun of Potter with his friends, but he could not help continuously glancing at the black haired boy. He hoped Harry would look at him too…but Draco knew he wouldn't.

After the feast came Dumbledore's speech.

"_Hem Hem," _could be heard from the professor's table while Dumbledore took a breath in the middle of his speech. 'Who the fuck is this toad bitch?' thought Draco annoyed.

As the fat-toad-like bitch made her boring speech, most ignored her and began to talk. But Draco listened. Slowly Draco began to realize who she was. 'HER!? This is the woman who is the new DADA teacher!? HER! WE'RE SCREWED! I cant believe my father expects me to be HER best friend! Merlin's beard!'

Draco listened and also soon realized she was going to mess with the school for the ministry. 'There all stupid. Why doesn't anyone listen to Harry. HES RIGHT! HES RIGHT, HES RIGHT, HES RIGHT! VOLDEMORT IS BACK! PLEASE!' screamed Draco in his head, but of course, like always, no one seemed to even care about the storm going on inside Draco.

Finally, she was done and they were sent to bed. As Draco stood in the hall waiting for what he didn't know, he saw Harry walking alone. 'Perfect.' Casually, Draco strutted towards Harry. Draco got close, and just as they passed, he shoved Harry with his shoulder.

"Watch it Potter!"

Harry tripped but caught himself before he hit the ground.

"What do YOU want Malfoy."  
Draco did his signature sneer. "You could at least apologize for ramming into me Potter. Very rude of you, you see?"

"OH, bite back the pain Malfoy" snapped Harry.

As Draco thought quick, he didn't even realize what he had said, and from the looks of it, neither did Harry. Draco began to blush slightly but tried his hardest to play it off with words.  
"Ill warn you again Potter. P..r..e..f..e..c..t.." said Draco slowly. "You already have one detention because of what happened on the train. Now you shove me and then are rude. Careful Potter." Draco made sure to say ''shove'' instead of ''ramm''  
"I don't give a blastended squerts ass if you're a fucken prefect Malfoy. Your arrogant, rude, and a "Daddy's whore"," snarled Harry.

Draco was rather impressed but only held himself higher, "Okay potter. You obviously want to spend more time with me. This Saturday and next Saturday, detention with me."

And with that, Draco strutted off to meet Pansy with the Slytherin first years.

_****_

hey guys. So tell me, honestly, what do you think so far. Any compliments and complaints? Please? anything? I thrive off my reader's opinions. So give me all you got, good and bad. Also, any spelling errors and such that really bother you, im sorry about them, i do not mean to have them; please let me know of any that really get you annoyed. ^_^ please share my story with your fangirl friends and follow and favorite and comment. 3 


End file.
